


Time To Rest

by justsomerain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Injury, Movie Spoilers, Multi, Other, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomerain/pseuds/justsomerain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is no good at sitting still and doing nothing, but sometimes you have no choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Rest

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Rey hurts her ankle while training and hasn't gotten the hang of Force healing yet. It's up to a certain charming pilot and stormtrooper to keep our favorite Padawan occupied while she heals."

Sparring with Finn becomes a regular pastime once Rey comes back from the island planet where Luke Skywalker had been in hiding. After all, she needs to be able to wield this lightsaber well, and he needs keep himself skilled with a baton, because they can’t rely on luck the next time they face a Sith madman with grandfather issues.

They started out slowly at first, Finn recently out of his coma, Rey becoming more familiar with her saber despite the training she had received, Poe watching them from the sidelines, arms folded over his chest, chewing his bottom lip (if anyone asks, it’s not because he’s worried he just does that thank you very much).

They don’t use the actual saber, because while a baton will only stun and hurt, a lightsaber is a far less forgiving weapon, so the engineers of the Resistance have crafted Rey a weapon with the same weight distribution as the lightsaber, which only shocks and stuns, like Finn’s baton.

Over time, their blocks and slashes come harder, and with each sparring session, they increase their speed a little bit, though still careful not to hurt the other, though there is the occasional yelp, or hissed intake of breath.

Finn pushes hard, rushing her, and she had promised not to use the Force to foresee attacks or move faster. Better to learn the slow way, Master Skywalker had said, and Rey pushes back, hoping to shove Finn away, despite their difference in height and weight, nimbly hopping back after.

Usually, that works, only this time it’s not so nimbly, as she lands strangely on her foot, and she can feel pain shooting through her ankle up her leg. She hisses, but readies herself anyway, trying to keep her weight off the legs, recognising the pain, but Finn doesn’t come, instead looking her up and down, brows furrowed.

“Come on!”

But Finn just lowers his baton, and shakes his head, and Rey groans as she sees Poe perk up on the sidelines, probably wondering why they stopped in the middle of an exercise.

“Are you alright?”

He looks her up and down again, taking in the way she holds her weight, and he puts down the baton, stepping towards her.

“I’m **fine** , let’s just go.”

But there’s no deterring either Finn or Poe, who has come closer by now, and she groans again. She loves them both, but now she is apparently the next great hope for the galaxy, sometimes they treat her like she’s made of glass, any injury one too many, in case it would hinder her in saving everything.

The medics confirm what she thought already, though she didn’t have a particular term for it. 

A sprained ankle, and really, the best way to heal it is ice it to stop the swelling, and rest it. The Force could have healed it, but that’s not something her training so far has covered, and Luke Skywalker stayed behind on his island planet because he did not want to be involved in it all anymore.

Cooling it doesn’t do much against the swelling, as it blew up with all the speed it could muster, but the medic has put a compression bandage around her ankle to stabilise and help reduce swelling, and now she has nothing to do except sit around, and wait until it’s healed.

Poe and Finn learn very quickly that Rey does not do sitting still very well. Books are out of the question, because despite being great at the spoken word and just about a mechanics genius, the written word is a lot harder.

The first two days they try to make her as comfortable as possible, plying her with pillows under her ankle and lots of sweet drinks (the amount of freely available water still is a miracle to her) and foods she hasn’t had the chance to try yet, and she keeps waving them away.

She can deal with it herself, she did for over ten years.

But it’s nice of them to try, she has to admit.

“You know, I can still do things myself,” she says, when Poe brings her a tray full of food from the mess hall, to the room where she’s been resting. 

(They used to be Poe’s quarters, but it made sense for the three of them to share it. After all, they shared enough things already, why not share the homey living quarters instead of Finn and her being put into some sterile room.)

He nods at her, before sitting down next to her on the couch, reaching over her lap to get at the book he’s been reading, and Finn, who had been laying with his head next to her legs, stretched out on the couch, talking to her about how he was raised, sits up, looking at Poe and her.

“Sure you can. But it’s nice to take care of people.”

Finn says this propped up on his elbows, looking from her to Poe and back, before sitting up entirely to first pick a morsel off the food tray, before grabbing the book from Poe’s hands.

Poe protests, but Finn folds the page Poe was on, to mark it, and leafs through the book for a moment, before stopping at a page with a big printed header.

He smiles widely at Rey, and Poe scoots closer, putting the food tray on Rey’s lap so she can easily reach, obviously caught on to Finn’s plan.

“You’re going to love this one,” he says, putting an arm around both Rey and Finn, and Finn starts reading aloud.

“Once upon a time, in a land far far away...”


End file.
